Allumeuse Bricoluers
by kao-kei
Summary: one-shot fem!reader x nicolas/minor worick. this is terrible but here you go guys


"Nic." The said Twilight glanced up, startled.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." His brow furrowed, gaze burning into the back of your head, before he grumbled something inaudible and stood back up from his agonizing crouch behind your behind, pouting as he slowly dragged himself back to the living room where Worick (Alex was out on errand and visiting Constance for some 'girl talk') was stationed comfortably on the beat-up couch with one of his favourite historical novels. You mentally shot a string of choice words towards his retreating figure before turning back to the closet.

You stood in a dirty, sleeveless blouse and bloodstained culotte shorts(earlier you were busy dealing with some bitchy mafia who had decided that they would somehow be able to attack a guild full of fucking Twilights) , briefly wondering where on Earth had all of your clothes gone; there was nothing in there but undies and bras.

Groaning, you tilted your head back and smacked your palm against your forehead with a resounding thwack, as you realized exactly what must have happened. Either Nic or Worick - hell, maybe both - had hid your wardrobe to who knows where, and apparently thought of you as one of those slutty hookers out on the heavily screwed-up streets of Ergastulum (the name itself sounded like a stomach-disease- tube-worm or some other nutty shit).

"So that's what the asshole was up to," You muttered under your breath, crossing your arms. That being a reference to how Nic had been crouching near your ass, one hand slightly lifted to peek under the flared cut-offs of your bottoms. He knew you weren't wearing any underwear. There really wasn't any point, considering two things: the fact that underwear in Ergastulum was stifling unless it was lingerie, and the other fact that the Benriya boys fucked you practically 24-7 - or so they wished. No way in hell would you obligate to those damn perverts.

While the originally-quiet-offstandish-and-aloof-Tagged-turned-lewd-bastard sulked with a bottle of Perrier on his failed plan, you tapped a neatly filed fingernail against your chin, considering.

What to do, what to do? You wondered. You knew for sure that no matter how much you tried to charm the duo - with your cooking, with your cleaning, with anything but that sort of service - there was no getting a fresh set of clothing without them telling you where the heck did they put the damn T-shirts. Glancing over at the of Nic's bedroom, the wooden door half-open, a sudden thought alighted.

Ooh, a plan.

A grin that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat stretched itself across your face, and you steeled your nerves before tiptoeing into the Twilight's room, quietly clicking it shut. After a moment's thought, you locked it for good measure, a 'just in case'. Then you spun around to look at your preparation ground.

Forbidden territory.

Turning to Nic's dresser, you pulled open the top drawer and selected one of his long-sleeved, soft black cotton shirts, laying it neatly out on the bed before stripping and tossing your ruined clothing into his hamper. You shared laundry with the Benriya, so it didn't matter where you threw it. Then you rummaged around for a bit underneath his bed, before emerging triumphantly with a large paper bag.

Now, this was a special paper bag; it contained every single one of the Benriya's dirty little fetishes. Worick didn't keep it in his room, because his clients might discover it and according to him he didn't want to watch snobby grown women strut about in costumes that he and Nic bought for you. You reached in deep and yanked out a pair of alluring black undies - lace, silky, and undoubtedly sexy. You tugged it over your hips and pulled on the shirt, buttoning it except for the top three.

"Now for the hard part," You mumbled to yourself, unlocking the door and wincing as it creaked open.

Damn you for not fixing that squeak, Nicolas!

When no intimidating footsteps sounded, you darted back to your own room, grabbed a spare pair of Alex's black heels - your good friend was always more than happy to share, as you did with her - and ran to the living room, before sliding with your back against the wall to the ground and laughing giddily.

"What's so funny, _-chan?" You heard Worick call from the couch. His back was to you.

Point!  
"Nothing!" You hollered, clapping your hands over your mouth to hold back giggles. You waited until you had calmed down before standing - leaving the heels on the floor - and attempted a casual walk to where was sitting. Also with his back to you.

Second point!

"Hey, Nic," You cooed, hands positioned readily in front of your face in case you started to laugh again. "What happened to my clothes?" A smirk was starting to form on the guilty Twilight's face as he felt your shadow fall over him, but it disappeared as soon as he saw what you wanted him to see.

"Guh." His mouth fell open when he noticed how close your breasts were to his face - they were almost fully visible minus the nipples, thanks to the shielding powers of the shirt. He wasn't very tall, but he had a broad build, making the sleeves of his shirt come to the tips of your hands and the hem hang almost teasingly, barely covering your butt.

"Ni-co-las," You whined, hopping up and down. The shirttails flapped, revealing hints of the underwear he had bought for you. Nic was starting to find it extremely hard not to blush. "Where. Are. My. Clothes?"

"My my, what is this?" You lifted your head to see Worick's leering grin. "Feeling naughty today?" You pouted at him, hands on your hips. Nic's mouth was still half open.

"Nic took my clothes! I don't have anything clean to wear!" Worick blinked, before letting out a chuckle.

"Oh, spare her, Nic." Nic shook his head hastily, and composed himself. Attempted to, anyway.

"Niiiic, where did you hide my stuff?" A devilish grin appeared on your face. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to punish you!" You leaned forward suggestively with one eyebrow cocked.

"Please let me join in," Worick begged, making you giggle. "I'll do anything!"

"You don't even know what I mean by punishment," You reasoned. "It could literally be just pain. Like, torture. And definitely not what you're thinking," You added, making a face. "Honestly, Worick."

"Hrn." Nic scoffed at your threat, now cool and calm as usual. 'As if,' He signed with another smirk. You mimicked his expression, and promptly sat down onto his lap, kicking one leg over his thighs and straddling him. You were a good deal shorter than him not just standing, but sitting as well, and so, using that to your advantage, nuzzled up to him and pressed your scantily clad breasts against his chest, arms tossed lazily around his neck.

"We'll see about that, eh, Mister Brown?" You purred, rubbing your crotch against his. You could feel the bulge through his pants quite well - Jesus, was he this excited already? - and Worick watched with an open mouth as you peppered Nic's neck and collarbone (he wasn't wearing a shirt) with butterfly kisses, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin. Nic grunted, closing his eyes adjusting his own position so he could press your sex closer to his boner, and moved his hand up to grope your breasts, until you suddenly jumped off him and darted off.

"Tortue, Nic, torture!" You called, winking and blowing him a raspberry. Nic swallowed hard, taking a moment to relieve the pressure throbbing somewhere in his lower regions. Worick shut his mouth and coughed, pretending he was trying not to laugh at his friend when he was actually also trying to find his own thoughts. He flipped a page in his book, even though he hadn't finished reading the last one.

"Such a tease," He muttered.


End file.
